Green Gunk with a side of Payback
by pieface98
Summary: Set during House of Pests/House of Betrayal. Ever wonder what went on in the temporary base? Fabina, slight Micara. Nina puts the green gunk on Fabian's face and he wants revenge!


**Okay, this takes place in House of Pests/ House of Betrayal. The episode where they have to stay at the school. Has anyone else ever wondered what went on before they all went to bed? Well here it is.**

Fabian's POV

After we finished our food, Amber turned to Nina and said, "It's your turn Nins!"

"My turn for what?" Nina asked.

"For the lime soufflé! Duh." Amber said.

"Haha, no way! You are not putting that… that…" Nina stuttered.

"Green gunk!" Mick finished, Nina nodded, "I'm with you on that one Nina."

"No Nina! You have to!" Amber whined.

"Oh c'mon Nina!" I laughed, "It looks like fun."

"Then you do it Fabian." Nina said.

"Oh, no way!" I shouted.

Jerome, Nina, and Mick exchanged a glance. The next thing I knew, Jerome and Mick had my arms behind my back and Nina was putting that gunk on my face.

"Finished!" Nina shouted after a minute.

She was laughing, as was everyone else.

"Ugh, you got it in my mouth!" I shouted.

"Looks like fun huh?" she said.

"You're gonna get it Martin." I said simply.

"You know you can't hurt me, Rutter." Nina replied smiling.

"Who said anything about hurt?" I replied, "I'll get you, when you're not expecting it."

"Let's play Truth or Dare guys!" Amber shouted.

We sat in a circle, "Limits?" Nina asked.

"Ummm." Amber said, "Nothing too bad, like doing the game naked or hurting people."

"Hear that Fabian, you can't hurt me!" Nina smiled.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you." I said.

"Anyways, Romeo. Truth or Dare?" Amber said.

"I guess you're referring to me." I said.

Amber nodded.

"Dare."

"YAY! I dare you to kiss Nina."

I thought for a moment.

"Okay." I smiled.

I kissed her cheek.

"That was cheap!" Jerome said.

"She never said where!" I defended, "Nina. Truth or Dare."

"Umm, Truth." Nina said.

"Good." I smiled, "Are you ticklish or not?"

"Not." She smiled.

"I guess we have to test that theory." I said, "Jerome! Mick! Go!"

They grabbed her arms and put them behind her back and I tickled her stomach.

"Fabian stop it!" she said, "Please!" Payback!

"Fabian stop!" she shouted. But, she wasn't kidding. She sounded so serious. I stopped.

"I thought you said you'd never do anything to hurt me." Nina said and ran to the girls room crying.

Amber and Patricia got up and followed her.

"I'm so confused. Tickling normally doesn't hurt people." I said.

"Yeah, that made no sense." Mick agreed.

I was worried. Did I hurt my best friend?

Nina's POV

I sat on the floor of one of the stalls. Laughing. Pranks are fun.

"Nina? Are you okay?" Amber said.

"Yeah, fine." I said.

"What happened?" Patricia said.

I stepped out of the stall. I pranked them too, it was so fun.

"You can trust us Nina." Patricia said.

"Yeah, I thought I could trust Fabian too." I said.

"He didn't know what he did wrong Nina!" Patricia shouted, "None of us do."

"Fine," I said, "You really want to know? I don't like to be tickled, it makes me feel like I can't breathe and I feel claustrophobic! It almost hurts!"

Hmm, that seems believable.

"Nina, he didn't know." Amber said.

"He didn't stop the first time I told him too either." I replied.

"Alright, we'll just leave you alone then." Amber said.

I sat back down again in the stall and waited for Fabian. Cuz, I knew he'd come.

Fabian's POV

"Nice move slimeball!" Patricia's voice came from behind.

"You talked to Nina?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's kind of crying." Amber said.

"Kind of?" Patricia said, "She locked herself in a stall and she was bawling! Feel guilty yet, Fabian?"

"I always did even though I have no idea what I did wrong!" I yelled.

Amber pulled me by the arm into the hall.

"Okay," she said, "We talked to Nina, she said that when she's tickled she feels claustrophobic and it almost hurts. She shouted for you to stop and you didn't."

"I'll be back." I walked into the girls bathroom. Nina was in a stall.

"Patricia? Amber?" She said.

"No, it's me." I said.

"Go away, Rutter!" she shouted.

"Amber told me." I said, "I feel awful! Really! And I wanted to apologize."

"Then apologize."

"I'm really sorry Nina. You're my best friend and I want you to trust me." I said.

"Admit that you're stupid and gullible." She said.

"I'm stupid and gul- huh?" I asked. Gullible?

She giggled and got out of the stall. She took a bow.

"No way." I smiled, "You got me so worried for nothing!"

"Yes, yes I did." She said, "And you don't know how hard it was to stay serious while you were tickling me, because I am really ticklish!"

"I guess, now I have to get you back twice." I said approaching her.

"No, Fabian!" she laughed.

She ran around me, and I chased after her. We ran back to where everyone was in the 'temporary base' and the stared at us like we were crazy.

"It was a prank!" I shouted.

"A good one too!" Nina said.

They all laughed. I finally grabbed Nina and pinned her.

"You're not getting away this time." I said.

I really wanted to kiss her. But, I had to settle for tickling her.

She laughed and yelled things like "Fabian" or "this really tickles". She raised and arm and got my sides and tickled me.

I collapsed on the floor and she tickled me now. I laughed so hard. She had found my weakness.

That night I realized something. We were really perfect for eachother. I just had to let her know.

"Okay guys!" Amber said, "Can we finish the game now."

"Sure." Nina yawned. She and I sat on the couch next to eachother.

"Ummm, *yawn* Mara, truth or dare?" Nina said.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to kiss Mick." Nina directed and yawned again. She lay her head on my shoulder and I just smiled.

Mick and Mara kissed and we moved on.

Soon, Nina was asleep with her head on my lap. I wasn't complaining.

She looked cold. I grabbed a blanket and covered her. She smiled in her sleep.

"Awww." Mara said, "Mick look."

Mara pointed at us and Mick gave me thumbs up.

Trudy eventually told us it was time for bed and that I had to get Nina up.

"Nina." I shook her. She was still half asleep but immediately but said, "Sarah?"

"No, it's Fabian, sleepyhead." I told her.

She went back to sleep in my lap, and I concluded there was no way of getting her up now.

I carried her to her cot and tucked her under the blankets.

"I love you." I whispered so only I could hear it.

But, I meant it. I loved her. That will never change.


End file.
